1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg seat track fitting used to secure the leg of an airplane seat securely within a track mounted to fuselage floor, and in particular to a track fitting that may be easily removed from the track yet secures the seat in the track, avoiding noisy rattling and preventing sliding movement of the seat in the track.
2. Background Discussion
In commercial passenger aircraft it is common to removably mount the passenger seats in a track secured to the fuselage floor. A track fitting is employed to do this which includes a body member having a plurality of tabs extending outwardly from the side of the body member which engage the underside of a lip in the track. A detent element is sometimes used to provide sufficient force to hold the tabs snug in the track and prevent sliding movement of the seat in the track. Anti-rattle devices consisting of wedge-type elements are also sometimes employed. Each leg of the passenger seat is attached to a fitting secured to the track. If the airplane stops suddenly, for example, in a crash landing, the seat will be subjected to very high shock loads that could result in the fitting pulling free from the track. The fitting is designed to resist movement when subjected to such shock loads so that it will not slide forwards or backwards in the track or pull from the track due to the seat rotating about to yaw, pitch or roll axis.